I have returned
by GinNoKokoro
Summary: After all these years, he finally came back. P/S: credits to the artist who drew the cover. I found it and I fell in love with it
"Partner, I have returned".

With those words, I could feel my eyes were full with tears. It has been three-painstalking years, waiting for him-missing him. It' s not that I miss his abusive toturing though. I observed his features. He was looking fine and healthy compared to last time I seen him. He was brittle back then. His ridiculous, duo-coloured hair was shining with its colour, black and yellow. His electric-blue coat was also in excellent condition, not ripping or torn. I darted my eyes even higher until my chestnut-brown eyes met with his. God, how I love those pair of eyes. Those menancing green coloured eyes which pierce you deep in your soul. His eyes were gleaming and yes, I have fallen for these pair of eyes and I've missed it dearly.

"What's wrong louse? Have my absence during these years made you mute?"

His voice was sarcastic and devilish as always. It is not Neuro if he comes out with nice and comforting words to soothe you out. My mind was full of thoughts and it seemed so hard to utter a single sentence to him. As I was sorting out my words, he voiced out again.

"Maggot, I do not appreciate of coming here with you being silent and just looking at me without any words. Do you miss your master so much?" His last sentence was amusing to him I supposed. He was grinning ear to ear to see my reaction towards his words.

"Neuro. I do believe I have been upgraded to 'Partner', so it is not louse or maggot anymore right?". I managed to talk. It felt it has been too long since he went back to hell and now he's here and here I was, shuttering and fidgeting through my words. "It has been long since we talked like this." I added before he raised his left eyebrow and asked.

"How long exactly?"

"3 years Neuro. Maybe at your place the period will not be the same though".

"Louse, is 3 years is a long time enough for foolish human species like you to have their eyes draw liquid from them"? Neuro's question shocked me. I immediately felt my cheeks and felt my tears were there. No wonder my vision was blurry. I wiped my cheeks but the action triggered my tears to keep falling.

"Ah, gomen Neuro. This tears will dissapear soon." I kept wiping my tears but still it seems that it would not listen to what my brain has commanded.

"Louse, how long are you going to keep me waiting like this?". Before I managed to respond, I felt a warmth feeling was enclosing me. It was warm and wait, this scent was familiar. This musky scent and this height of the person in front of me, no, in fact this person was embracing me and I recognized this height.

"N...Ne..Ne..Neuro! Wha..wha..what are you doing?". I tried to release myself. As usual, his demonic strength is not letting me.

"Don't run away,Yako. Stay still." His words were more than enough to make me still in his arms.

"Ne, Neuro. How do you know by hugging, a person will quiet down?" I felt his hand moved around and settled down at my chin. Using his middle finger, he held up my chin, making my vision looking straight to his stunning green eyes. By reflex, I averted my gaze and I could feel my cheeks were burning.

"Yako, look at me." His voice was serious and obediently looked at him. "Yako, I do believe in the human world, this act is called 'hugging'. And although this is not a common practise in hell but for a higher class of demon such myself, at least this kind of act exists. But it is not to be done with everybody. Only when a male demon finally choose his mate then this act can be done."

My mind went blank. "Wait, Neuro. Are you saying that Im your choosen mate?".

He grinned. "Wow, louse. Your master is amused. After these 3 years, finally you can comprehend my words quickly". He tightened his embrace a bit before continuing his word. "Yes, Yako. I have been waiting and waiting in hell to heal myself just to come back to the human world and claim you before any stupid human does."

I blinked my eyes several times and I knew he was not joking around. Neuro never jokes around. "I..I never expect that a demon like you is proposing me and we just met back today". His toothy grin flashed out again.

His thumb was carresing my cheeks, "Then, tell me Yako. How long should I wait for you then? I hope your little brain still remember that your master is not capable of waiting." Then, his thumb moved to my lips and touching them gently too. After a moment he stopped. He dunked his head a bit and caught my lips. At first, it was a slow, and gentle kiss which was an another side of Neuro I have not seen yet. Then, as I was adapting and gladly returned his kiss, he started to dominate and make the kiss deeper and desirable. I was hesitating because this was my first time and it was with Neuro.

Somehow, I managed to follow his rythm and started to kiss him back. Neuro pulled me closer and deepen the kiss even more. We kissed and kissed until I stopped it due to the lack of oxygen. Catching my breath, I blushingly look at Neuro's eyes again.

"Yako, is that a yes then?"

"Yes Neuro." Then his lips were on mine again.


End file.
